


[Podfic] Rinse, Repeat

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofRinse, Repeatby SigneAuthor's summary:"I believe your actual words were, 'Data, I'm only going to tell you this just once: it never happened.'"Sometimes Data's perfect recall saves their lives. Sometimes it's a less appealing ability.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rinse, Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148753) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/07ioayaojowathy/Rinse%20Repeat.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:06 | 5.16 MB

[Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0455.zip)


End file.
